Cicatrices
by cristal12997
Summary: "¡MÁTENLA!" "¡NO MERECE VIVIR!" "¡ESE DEMONIO TAMPOCO!" Las cicatrices físicas se pueden ocultar con la ropa o el maquillaje. Pero las emocionales con una sonrisa o con una personalidad dura. Lo que sufrió por culpa del Duque Venomania es inolvidable. Y se pregunta constantemente ¿Vivir o morir? ¿Rendirse o seguir adelante? Esa es su cuestión "Eso es lo que escogí"
1. Niño Demonio

**Para aquellos que han visto el primer capítulo la explicación está al terminar la historia, en cambio a los nuevos, espero que disfruten del fic :3**

 **Rindo Blume: Rin Kagamine**

 **Sateriasis Venomania: Gakupo Kamui**

 **Kachess Crim : Kaito Shion**

 **Si tienen dudas respecto al principio tendrán que esperar un poco en cuanto acaben este capítulo y podre explicar mejor :)**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Puede ser sensible para algunos.**

* * *

 **Niño Demonio**

Imperio Beelzeniano, pueblo Rolled de Lucifenia.

Año EC 146

.

– ¿Has escuchado los rumores?

– ¿Depende de cuál te refieres?

– La secta Levia ha atrapado a otro niño demonio

– He escuchado también que sacrificaron también a la progenitora

– Esas mujeres son de temer

– Merecen el peor sufrimiento posible

– Es una lástima, todas y cada una de las que han muerto son una belleza

– Que desperdicio de belleza

– ¡OIGAN, NO LES PAGO PARA QUE HABLEN!

– ¡LO SENTIMOS LEN!

Dicho muchacho suspiro con desdén mientras se frotaba sus cabellos amarillos y veía a un joven adulto de cabellos turquesas y a un pelirrojo llevar unas maletas por las escaleras. Llevaba puesto un traje amarillo opaco con botones de oro y pantalones blancos con botas del mismo color. Sus características además del cabello rubio eran sus ojos azules y tez blanca. Cual quiera que lo viera se preocuparía un poco de que no recibía suficiente sol. Y también algo notable de él es su estatura algo corta.

Ese chico es conocido como Len Kagamine. Tiene diecisiete años y a pesar de no ser mayor de edad, es dueño de una posada muy reconocida en ese lugar. Dándole cuartos a los que van y vienen de distintos lugares de todo el Bolganio.

Muchos se rieron de él cuando inauguro su posada a los quince años con el dinero que ha conseguido trabajando para un comerciante. Todos incluso sus familiares se burlaron hasta casi quedarse sin aire ya que todos ellos alegaron de que alguien tan joven como él no podría manejar una posada el mismo. Y no hace falta decir que sus familiares no solo se cachondearon sino que cortaron lazos con él ya que era una decepción para ellos y se fueron a vivir a Beelzenia.

Al principio fue duro ya que solo contaba consigo mismo. Pero tras haber transcurrido varios meses han ido aumentando el número de viajeros y sus ventas han ido creciendo cada día. Después de un año y unos cuantos meses su posada ha sido reconocida por casi todo el continente.

Y no solo se ha elevado el número de los que piden alojamiento, también ha ido creciendo la cantidad de personas que busca trabajo en su fonda. Y con el dinero que ha ido adquiriendo en un año y medio ha podido mejorar su hospedaje. Ahora era el doble de grande y pudo construir tres pisos más. También pudo edificar una taberna la cual solo los mayores de edad (excepto por el) pueden entrar. Un establo en donde pueden descansar los caballos. Y también un baño de aguas termales tanto para hombres como de mujeres. He incluso uno mixto, pero solo para las parejas.

Hablando de parejas.

Alguien con su hermosa apariencia debería de tener al menos una novia potencial. Pero la verdad no ha tenido ninguna.

Desde que él se hizo cargo de su propio hostal ninguna chica se le acerco porque creían que él iba a ir a la ruina y que todo lo que invirtió fue solo un gran despilfarro. Pero cuando el comenzó a tener más y más gente que pedían alojamiento y la gran fortuna que estaba haciendo, casi todas las chicas que lo veían le coqueteaban e intentaban seducirlo. No se molestaban en disimular sus actos para llamar su atención.

Era un fastidio.

Lo más seguro era en que planeaban que cayera en sus encantos para que tiempo después descubriera que estaba embarazada de él y no tuviera más remedio que casarse con la impregnada y que esta tuviera derecho a su fortuna. Él era demasiado listo para caer en esos trucos.

Si no era por eso, sería por el trabajo.

Su posada es muy popular y eso amerita mucho de su tiempo ya que también llegan los aristócratas de varias partes del continente y apenas tiempo para sí mismo. Al principio estuvo nervioso pues nunca espero que su pequeña posada fuera a dar alojamiento a un noble. Pero para su buena suerte ese caballero estuvo muy satisfecho por su servicio y debió divulgarlo con sus amigos y familiares.

Ahora ya no le resulta extraño que la gente de clase alta busque un alojamiento temporal en una de las habitaciones de su hostal.

Lo que si le resulta extraño es en que las personas de clase media o baja busquen donde pasar la noche. Supuso que era por la gente noble o la realeza que viene a alojarse y creyeron que solo era para la gente adinerada. Tendrá que arreglar ese problema después.

– ¿Escuchaste que un Netsuma fue sacrificado?

– Yo escuche que fue una mujer

– Los Levia confirmaron que era una de las mujeres secuestradas

– ¿Del caso de Venomania?

– Así es

– ¡¿USTEDES TAMBIÉN?! ¡VAYAN A TRABAJAR! ¡AUN NO ES LA HORA DEL DESCANSO!

– ¡PERDÓNANOS!

El rubio les grito a dos hombres jóvenes de cabellos rosados que estaban platicando en lugar de llevar las sabanas sucias a lavar.

Han pasado más de cuatro años desde que el secuestrador y violador Duque Venomania fue declarado oficialmente muerto a manos de Kachess Crim y las chicas que el tenia secuestradas fueron liberadas de la hipnosis que él tenía sobre ellas. Se creía que eran veinte mujeres, pero se confirmó por los oficiales y las chicas raptadas que fueron más de cien muchachas que estaban en el sótano del Duque para tratar de calmar sus caprichos sexuales.

Cuando tenía quince años y estaba cerca de abrir su posada escucho por medio de la gente a su alrededor que varias mujeres quedaron impregnadas de Venomania y los creyentes de Levin pusieron manos en el asunto en encontrar y cazar a los niños que son producto de la profanación de Sateriasis en ellas. Y las chicas que tienen la mala suerte de que el niño se parezca al Duque son ejecutadas con ellos y nadie hace nada para impedirlo.

Mientras las que tuvieron suerte de que sus hijos no se parezcan a él o no lograron embarazarse no tendrán por qué ser sacrificadas. Pero tendrán que lidiar con la horrible discriminación y la desconfianza de la gente que las rodea por el resto de sus vidas. Sin olvidar que lo más probable es en que ellas lleguen a desarrollar una fuerte androfobia, agrafobia y coitofobia.

Después de oír todo lo que ellas pasaron no se sorprendería de que esas chicas lleguen a desarrollar esos miedos. Y según los rumores, unas se suicidaron. Algunas porque ya no soportaron la marginación y el miedo, otras al haberse enterado de que estaban esperando el hijo de su violador y otras porque sus vidas ya no serían las mismas.

No las culpaba en querer tomar el camino fácil.

Sin embargo, no puede decir que están realmente a salvo por mucho tiempo.

Algo que ha escuchado recientemente, y espera que sea falso, es en que los Levin en realidad van por todas las mujeres del harén y toda su descendencia.

.

En el Bosque de Held que bordea a Lucifenia salía de entre sus árboles a una gran velocidad una carrosa que era movida por un solo caballo blanco y su cochero estaba envuelto en una capucha negra que impedía ver su rostro y su cuerpo. Solo se podían ver las manos que agarraban las riendas del animal que conducía hacia el pueblo que se veía a lo lejos.

– Estamos cerca

Dijo con una voz suave mientras conducía por el camino que guiaba a pueblo Rolled. Miro al niño que estaba durmiendo a su lado. El pequeño dormía como si el galopeo del caballo que manejaba no fuera nada más que una canción de cuna.

– Si seguimos a este paso llegaremos al anochecer

Hablo la persona encapuchada mientras agitaba las riendas del corcel mientras que el animal soltó un relinchido continúo corriendo hacia dónde lo dirigía su cochero.

.

– Oye Len

– ¿Mh? ¿Qué ocurre Mikuo? – dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba al chico de cabellos turquesas.

– Ya que se acerca la hora del turno nocturno...

– ¿Qué? – se extrañó en cuanto al peli-turquesa se detuvo a media frase.

– Me preguntaba… si nos acompañas a Yuma, Luki y a mí a tomar unas bebidas a la taberna de Meito – dijo Mikuo con un tono de suspicacia.

– En primer lugar Mikuo, es mí taberna yo le deje a Meito a cargo de ella porque es el experto en bebidas – frunció el ceño – segundo, sabes que no bebo, mi tolerancia es muy baja

– ¿Qué tan baja puede ser?

– ¿No recuerdas que me desmaye cuando solo tome un trago? – se cruzó de brazos mientras veía a ese hombre reírse sin control.

Suspiro mientras lo veía carcajearse de su vergüenza al recordar ese incidente tan humillante. Aunque le moleste no puede evitar enojarse mucho tiempo con su amigo. Todos los que trabajan en su posada se hicieron amigos gracias a él y también se hizo amigo de ellos. Aunque a veces le molestaba que ellos lo traten como a un niño sabiendo que él es su jefe.

Cuando miro que Mikuo detuvo su risa el negó suavemente con la cabeza. Aunque a veces es molesta su actitud infantil debe admitir que le agrega un poco de diversión en su aburrida vida de trabajo. Luki y Meito también. Siempre le dicen lo que los niños deben hacer y qué cosas no.

Aunque eran un fastidio a veces no podía evitar sentir que ya tiene una familia. Gracias a ellos ya no se siente tan solo como lo hacía antes de que su familia decidiera cortar todo tipo de lasos con él.

 _Ring ring_

Ambos jóvenes miraron hacia la puerta que golpeo la pequeña campanita que daba la señal de que alguien entro. Los dos chicos elevaron las cejas un poco al encontrarse con una figura encapuchada completamente en la puerta.

Ellos lo inspeccionaron con cautela. No es la primera vez que alguien que no deja ver su rostro y cuerpo viene al hostal. La mayoría de esas personas siempre buscan el dinero que el posee.

– ¿Esta es la famosa posada que es conocida por casi todo el Bolganio?

Por su voz ambos creyeron que se trataba de una mujer.

– Si… ¿Qué desea… señora? – dudo el rubio.

– Un lugar en donde podamos hospedarnos por unos días – dijo sin cambiar su tono de voz.

– ¿Podamos? – aunque se enojó un poco de que la mujer le ignoro, internamente suspiro de alivio en que no se equivocó en su género.

Esa señora se quitó su capucha con su mano derecha dejando ver su cuerpo completamente.

Ambos se impresionaron ante la belleza de esa chica.

Cabellos rubios hasta por debajo de sus hombros, ojos azules y una piel pálida. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido azul-celeste con encajes blancos. Les sorprendió un poco que ella llevara una espada amarrada a su cintura y dos bolsas. Pero lo que más les impresiono era en que tenía a un niño dormido de unos tres o cuatro años con largos pelos amarillos (Casi lo confunden por una niña) como los suyos en su brazo izquierdo y lo cargaba como si fuera algo de peso menor.

Algo que llamo la atención de él rubio y el peli-turquesa era que ese infante tenía una perla de gran tamaño en sus manos. Por un momento lo confundieron por una pelota blanca.

Pero ambos chicos apartaron la vista del crio cuando sintieron un escalofrió recorrer toda su espalda y los pelos de sus nucas se erizaron. Cuando levantaron la vista fueron recibidos por una mirada muy penetrante de parte de esa mujer. Se arrodillaron en el suelo pidiendo disculpas a la rubia que, para su suerte ella dejo de mirarlos duramente.

– Como dije antes, quiero alojamiento por al menos una semana

– ¿Son viajeros? – Mikuo trato de no hacerla enojar.

– No – dijo en un tono delicado pero carente de emoción – vinimos a Lucifenia para quedarnos – miro al niño que dormía en su extremidad izquierda – solo quiero un lugar en donde podamos dormir mientras busco donde quedarme y un puesto de trabajo

Se extrañaron ante la chica que tenían enfrente. A diferencia de las otras, ella no buscaba llamar la atención de ninguno de los dos. Y a la distancia en donde estaba, parece que no los quiere cerca. Pero otra cosa que sí pudieron notar además de que ella no quiere estar cerca de ellos, era que no solo su voz le faltaba emoción. Toda su cara era como una hoja en blanco y sus ojos no tenían ese brillo que ve en las personas. No mostraban ni el más mínimo signo de vida, salvo por la mirada de enojo de hace un momento.

– B-bueno… – trato de no mostrar demasiado su nerviosismo ante la mirada en blanco de la rubia – ¿Tiene con qué…?

Len se detuvo de hablar cuando la rubia le arrojo una de sus bolsas. Cuando la abrió vio dentro de esa bolsa de tela unas cuarenta monedas de oro. Se quedó sin habla al igual que su amigo turquesa.

– Quédate con lo que sobre, no me interesa – frunció el ceño un poco – solo quisiera nuestra habitación, en este mismo momento… ¡YA!

Len y Mikuo saltaron cuando escucharon su grito que les daba una orden. Se supone que el rubio es el jefe no ella. Pero la mirada oscura que les estaba dando era una advertencia de que la mejor opción era obedecer su demanda mientras que la rubia trataba de dormir al infante que empezaba a despertarse.

Ambos muchachos chocaron entre si mientras llegaban a la recepción y tuvieron una breve pelea en quien le daría el libro para que ella firmara su nombre. Al final el que perdió fue Mikuo.

El peli-turquesa se acercó lentamente a la mujer con él libro y una pluma con tinta. Como si de ella se tratara de una bomba que explotaría si diera un paso en falso. La rubia le arrebato la pluma y escribió su nombre. Ella se acercó al rubio cuando lo vio sacar una llave de plata.

– Tu cuarto es el 27 que se encuentra subiendo las escaleras, tomando el pasillo de la izquierda – señalo con el dedo índice – ¿Quiere…?

– No, yo puedo encontrarlo por mí misma – le interrumpió mientras le robo la llave y se dirigía a las escaleras. Ella se detuvo cuando estuvo subiendo la mitad de las escaleras – mi yegua es una blanca con una crin larga y amarilla en un carruaje algo descuidado… quiero que cuiden de ella por el momento y les advierto… – les dio una sonrisa torcida – que mi amada yegua no le cae muy bien los extraños – ella continúo subiendo hasta llegar al último escalón e irse por el pasillo que el rubio le indico.

Cuando ella desapareció de la vista de ambos hombres tragaron duro la poca saliva que tenían en la boca mientras se estremecían. La sonrisa que les regalo lo sintieron como un presagio muy, muy malo. Pobre de Nero, lo que le espera con esa yegua no será bonito de eso estaban seguros.

– Esa mujer me da miedo

– No te preocupes Mikuo, yo también le tengo miedo – miro la firma de la rubia y frunció un poco el entre cejo – será mejor que le avises a Nero de esa yegua

Mikuo asintió y salió de la posada dejando al rubio solo con el libro en sus manos.

 _Rin_

Ese nombre le dio algo de nostalgia… ¿Dónde lo habrá escuchado?

.

Ha pasado casi seis días desde que Rin se quedó en su posada. Cada vez que la mira no puede evitar sentir ese temor de que ella podría atacarlo cada vez que está cerca de ella. Y como no sentirlo si a todos lados a donde ella va siempre está acompañada con su gran espada que está muy pegada a su cintura.

También ...

Él había escuchado ese nombre antes. El realmente quiere preguntarle y quitarse esa duda, pero por temor a ser apuñalado con su espada se traga esa pregunta cada vez que la ve.

Desde que ella se alojó en su hostal todo hombre que está cerca de ella le dirige una mirada severa que los hace temblar y alejarlos por al menos un metro. Ahora que recordaba desde que ella se instaló temporalmente él no ha vuelto a ver al niño que tenía cargando en su brazo la noche que llego. Pero, aunque no lo vea no significa que no esté ahí, y obviamente él manda al castaño a que le lleve un plato para la rubia y otro para ese crio (aparte de ser un maestro en las bebidas sabe cocinar).

También ella parece ser que le simpatiza más las mujeres que los hombres, y supuso que era lesbiana. Pero descarto eso en cuanto la vio hablar y volverse muy apegada con Meito y Luki. Y según, parece amar a los animales, sobre todo a su yegua.

Cuando Nero se acercó al animal para llevarlo dentro del establo esta de inmediato enloqueció y empezó a romper y aplastar todo a su paso. Si no fuera porque la rubia apareció poco tiempo después, esa yegua loca habría aplastado a Nero y dejarle las marcas de sus pesuñas.

Ella es una caja de sorpresas que parece no terminar.

\- Len

Giro la cabeza al escuchar su nombre. Vio a un chico de cabellos blanco-platino de un ojo azul y otro verde con una gran bolsa colgando de su espalda.

– Hola Piko ¿Qué te trae a mi posada tan temprano? – Le sonrió al peli-platino – ¿Ya son las nueve?

– Son las nueve y media, y vine a entregar una carta – de su bolsa saco una carta.

– ¿A quién?

– A una tal, Rin

Le miro con sorpresa mientras se hacía más pálido.

– ¿Rin?

– Si, no está escrito su segundo nombre – miro con duda la carta – pero he escuchado por los alrededores de que hay una Rin quedándose en tu fonda y vine a entregarla – se la dio al rubio y empezó a marcharse a paso veloz.

– ¡ESPERA! – Lo detuvo con su grito – ¿Por qué te vas? ¡Deberías entregársela tú, no yo!

– Lo siento, pero también oí que, a pesar de ser muy hermosa, es muy aterradora y no quiero enfrentarme a ella, sayonara – se fue corriendo sin darle tiempo de responderle al rubio.

El rubio miro con la boca abierta en shock por la velocidad en la que se iba el cartero y miro la carta que estaba en su mano. Luego de recuperarse miro el nombre escrito elegantemente "Rin" con letra cursiva y empezó a temblar sin control.

Aunque le doliera a su orgullo le tenía terror a esa mujer. Desde que la conoció y le sonrió torcidamente ha estado en sus pesadillas. Y podría jurar que en las de Mikuo también. Cada vez que dice su nombre pareciera que iba a desmayarse por el pavor. Y el también. Y eso ha causado la preocupación de todos (excepto del turquesa) sus amigos.

Él sabía que Rin salió de la posada, pero no sabía para que, y dado que él es el encargado de su hostal…

Él debía llevarla a su habitación.

Se volvió tan pálido como una sábana ante el pensamiento de allanar el cuarto de la escalofriante rubia.

Tragando duro, él fue a velocidad de caracol para ganar tiempo y orando que la mujer llegue lo más rápido posible. Por cada paso que daba más se acercaba a dicha habitación que empezaba a hacerlo sudar frio. Si ella se ponía atemorizante con solo estar a una distancia de mínimo un metro de ella, el profanar su aposento (aunque sea temporal) podría desatar el infierno sobre el mismo, y eso le causaba pánico.

Maldijo una y otra vez en cuanto estuvo enfrente de la puerta con el número 27. Con su mano temblorosa agarro la perilla de la puerta y la giro.

 _Cerrada._

Suspiro al saber que está cerrada. De uno de sus bolsillos saco una llave de plata y la metió en la hendidura de la puerta y giro nuevamente el pomo de la entrada. El tembló cuando la puerta se abrió dándole el acceso a esa recamara.

Al entrar observo si había un cambio en esa habitación cuidadosamente diseñada. Para su suerte no hubo ninguna. Cuando ella se vaya, Luki y Yuma no tendrán mucho trabajo que hacer. Miro la mesa redonda de madera de nogal puso cerca del borde esa carta que lo obligo a entrar en esa habitación en primer lugar. Después de dejar la carta en donde esa bruja de cabellos amarillos pueda encontrarla el primer pensamiento que tuvo fue salir corriendo antes de que llegara y echarle la culpa a Piko de que él fue quien entro, pero…

– Okaa-san

¿Okaa-san?

Escucho una pequeña voz detrás de él y supuso que debía pertenecer al niño que trajo con ella. Nunca imagino que era madre. Supuso que ese niño seria su hermano menor o algún otro pariente. Pero nunca pensó que sería su hijo. Parecía demasiado joven para eso, según él, ella aparentaba tener unos dieciocho, diecinueve como máximo.

Cuando dio la vuelta vio al niño que había visto por primera vez dormido en los brazos de su madre que vestía de una blusa de llegaba hasta el suelo de color blanco y tenía la perla gigante en su brazo derecho mientras que el izquierdo se frotaba un ojo y tenía sus largos cabellos alborotados. Supuso que estaba durmiendo, pero hubo un problema con el…

Pelo morado.

Del mismo color con sus uñas. Sino mal recordaba lo había visto con el cabello rubio como el de Rin… a menos de que se hubiera tratado de una peluca. Cuando lo miro detenidamente, le recordó a alguien y a pesar de estar lejos de él, vio que sus ojos eran de un llamativo color morado… su análisis término y sus ojos se agrandaron.

– ¡AAHHHH! ¡ES SATERIASIS VENOMANIA! ¡REGRESO DE LA MUERTE PARA VENGARSE DE TODOS!

Grito mientras sacudía los brazos y caía al suelo y después arrastrarse lejos del crio hasta la pared del cuarto. Como si hubiera descubierto una espantosa anomalía en él. El infante permaneció donde mismo mientras lo miraba con algo de insomnio y empezaba a chuparse el pulgar. Recordó el "Okaa-san" y la única persona que ha visto entrar… si, no había duda...

Él era uno de esos niños demonio.

Y Rin era su madre.

 _CLANK_

Escucho un fuerte " _clank_ " y lentamente giro hacia la puerta. Vio a la mujer que le espantaba con un vestido blanco hasta el suelo con encajes negros y rosas rosas de un tono muy claro y su cara tenía un semblante severo. Mucho más fuerte que el de costumbre (los pelos de su cabeza se levantaron) y en el suelo junto a ella estaba una enorme bolsa que pone en duda de que para ser tan delgada puede cargar más peso de lo que parece.

– Por tu grito, no dudo que ya lo sabes

Se quedó callado mientras la veía dirigirse hacia la ventana y observo al niño que dejo de chuparse el dedo para caminar alegremente hacia la rubia.

– ¿Qué esperas para decirles a todos? – Dijo sin mirarlo – pero te advierto que no temo en cobrar una vida

Tembló ante eso.

– Pero… como me diste un buen servicio a mí y a mi hijo solo te noqueare – suspiro – justo cuando empezaba a acostumbrarme a este pueblo

Cuando se levantó y se sacudió un poco el polvo de su ropa la miro fijamente y antes de que pudiera marcharse…

\- Rindo...

– ¿Eh? – la miro otra vez al escucharla.

– Mi nombre es Rindo

 _¿Rin... do?_

Juraría haberlo oído antes.

 _¿Rindo?_

 _¿Rindo?_

 _¿…?_

 _¡…!_

 _¡Rindo!_

 _¡RINDO BLUME!_

 _¡LA DEL EVENTO DE VENOMANIA!_

– ERAS UNA DE LAS CHICAS DESAPARECIDAS – grito mientras la señalaba al recordar el nombre que salió hace años.

– Okaa-san ¿Quién es esta persona? – Dijo el niño mientras jalaba de su vestido – Okaa-san tengo hambre – la llamo otra vez, pero esta lo ignoro – Okaa-san Okaa-san Okaa-san

Ella ignoro los llamados de su hijo que era ignorante de que sus ojos se ocultaron gracias a su flequillo mientras comprimía los puños hasta hacerse blancos y apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

– Okaa-san… ¿Por qué lloras?

* * *

 **Luego de pensarlo por un tiempo, decidí re-editarlo, no quería abandonarlo, pero note varias fallas así que decidí re-escribirlo, pero no se preocupen, a aquellos que ya leyeron este capitulo antes, no le cambie casi nada, y aquellos que son nuevo, espero les haya gustado**

 **Si se preguntan de porque no le puse el "reino" de Lucifenia es porque Lucifenia antes era parte del Imperio de Beelzenia hasta el EC 399 en donde logro ser independiente y empezaron a construir el castillo.**

 **Los Netsuma: Son una raza indígena que vive en Elphegort y son fáciles de reconocer por sus cabellos blancos y ojos rojos.**

 **Levin: Es una religión dentro de Evillious y está dividida en cuatro sectas. Una de ellas son los Levia y tienen una adoración a uno o más dioses. Otra seria la secta Held, esa secta es la responsable de cazar a los Netsuma. Esa religión se encargaba de la persecución y discriminación de las mujeres del harén y de la descendencia de Venomania.**

 **Rolled: Un pueblo, que poco después paso a ser una ciudad y fue el sitio del inicio y del final de la Revolución de Lucifenia y se convirtió en un lugar importante de la Republica Lucifeniana.Y alrededor del siglo VI o VII fue el lugar en donde hubo brutales asesinatos hechos por Lemy el Destripador.**

 **Bosque de Held: Conocido también como Bosque del Arbol Milenario y se encentra en las fronteras de Elphegort, entre la capital del mismo y Lucifenia (cosa que de seguro ya saben, gomen por las molestias)**

 **Bolganio: Así se llamaba el continente en donde ocurrió muchos de los eventos de los siete pecados.**

 **Androfobia: Miedo a los hombres.**

 **Agrafobia: Miedo al abuso sexual.**

 **Coitofobia: Miedo a tener relaciones sexuales.**

 **Mucho se puede encontrar si uno llega a buscar bien... aunque gran parte de lo que ahí en el capitulo y lo que habrá en esta historia viene de mi propia mente xD**

 **Creo que eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado y agradecería los reviews.**

 **Pronto actualizare el segundo capítulo, como compensación.**


	2. Carta

**Como prometí, he actualizado un poco más rápido de lo normal, y espero que lo disfruten, agradecería los reviews.**

 **Sateriasis Venomania: Gakupo Kamui**

 **Rindo Blume: Rin Kagamine**

 _Cursiva: Pensamientos_

 **Advertencia: Una Rin algo "explosiva"**

* * *

 **Carta**

Len miro a la chica que estaba sentada frente al escritorio en su oficina con la mirada baja, negándose a mirarle. Parecía una empleada que está a la espera de ser despedida.

Sin embargo, estaba aún más sorprendido cuando su mente había procesado que Rin no solo era la Rindo que fue secuestrada por Venomania, sino también _esa_ Rindo Blume.

Ahora recordaba porque se le hacía tan familiar.

Desde que era niño había escuchado que mucha gente de todos lados del Bolganio y fuera de él continente iban a la ciudad Mystica de Asmodean para ver a una niña. Pero no era cualquier cría, era una niña que el poco tiempo que tenía en el mundo fue conocida por todos lados por su gran belleza, y como la ciudad estaba cerca del desierto le decían "La Princesa del Desierto". Pero su verdadero nombre era Rindo Blume.

Pero después de un tiempo ella había desaparecido.

Si lo meditaba bien, sería más raro que el Duque no la secuestrara. Y volviendo al presente…

Después de que supiera su verdadera identidad y de que ella es una de las afectadas del Duque y además de que engendro a uno de sus hijos, la había invitado a su despacho para hablar con ella y dejando a Haru (el nombre de su hijo) en su habitación y con un plato de tocino con huevos hecho por Meito.

– ¿Y bien?

Miro a la rubia que aun seguía con la mirada en el suelo de madera esperando su respuesta. Al principio estaba espantado de ella, pero ahora estaba muy triste como para cumplir una de sus amenazas.

– ¿Le dirás a los Levin de Haru y de mí?

Si ellos se enteran de esto no habrá duda de que ellos planearan capturarlos para crucificarlos con clavos y quemarlos vivos.

– No, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie

– ¡No te creo!

Finalmente levanto la mirada del piso, pero en lugar de una mueca melancólica le dio una muy oscura y aterradora mirada haciéndolo gritar de miedo y empezaba a temblar. Rápidamente se ocultó debajo de su escritorio para dejar ver solo sus ojos. La rubia aun le daba esa expresión en su muy hermoso rostro. Aun estando enojada es hermosa (cosa que no admitiría, por el bien de su hombría).

Uso su escritorio como escudo hasta que vio a Rindo relajarse un poco y soltar un suspiro de cansancio. Cuando comprobó que ella está un poco más relajada que antes volvió a sentarse en su silla y el inquietante silencio tomo control de su despacho otra vez.

Tenía que romperlo.

Pero… ¿Qué podría decirle? Lo único que sabe de ella es que se enoja con facilidad, parece tenerles gran odio a casi todos los hombres (y ahora sabe porque), le gusta los animales y su espada, y también está el hecho de que estuvo involucrada en el evento de Venomania.

Tal vez podría conseguir algo de esto.

Siempre tuvo curiosidad por saber que fue lo que paso en ese lugar. Pero la única forma de tener información es en encontrar a una de las afectadas.

Y eso era casi imposible. La Gran Iglesia solo dicta que todos los que estén relacionados con Venomania deben ser ejecutados.

¿Pero qué podría decirle?

¿Cuándo paso? ¿Cómo fue en ese lugar? ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste?

Con solo una de esas preguntas bastara para que la rubia le rebane el cuello como si fuera mantequilla. No es adivino, pero está más que claro que ella no quiere revivir el horror que paso en la mansión en Asmodean.

– Así que… – Rindo dejo de atender sus uñas para verle – Haru es buen chico

Unos de sus cabellos dorados fueron cortados. Pero si no se hubiera puesto de cuclillas a una velocidad increíblemente rápida (hasta para él) hubiera perdido la cabeza. En el momento en que menciono al crío ella agarro la empuñadura de su espada y la blandió hacia él con la intención de cortarle la mitad de su cráneo.

Sabía que no debió mencionar al peli-morado. Al menos pudo esquivar el ataque de la rubia. Pero ahora ella tenía un semblante serio y sus ojos se oscurecieron haciéndolo sudar como una fuente.

– ¡E-ESPERA! – trato de razonar con ella mientras levantaba las manos en señal de rendición – ¡NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN OFENDERTE! – tembló – _¡Y no sé qué parte de lo que dije fue lo que te insulto! –_ decidió no decir eso último.

Se apartó de su escritorio por que la chica partió su mueble en un corte limpio. La miro acercársele y poner la punta de la hoja letal de su arma a cinco centímetros de su cuello mientras lo miraba sombríamente. Si después de esto seguía con vida, el prohibirá las armas a partir de ahora.

– Odio que se compadezcan de mi – dijo entre dientes – si quieres preguntarme algo, que sea directamente, pero solo una pregunta – relajo su semblante – prometo no lastimarte

– B-bueno… – gimió un poco, pero se alegró de que ella bajara su espada.

– Y solo para dejarte claro – ella se cruzó de brazos – por supuesto que Haru es un buen chico, después de todo yo lo crie – levanto el mentón con suficiencia.

– Suena más un motivo de angustia que de orgullo – murmuro para después volver a sentir el filo de la espada rosar su cuello y mirar la amenazante mirada de Rindo – ¡NO! ¡ESPERA! ¡ERA BROMA! ¡UNA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO! – levanto los brazos hasta lo más que podía mientras volvía a sentir pánico.

– _Nunca jamás, herir el orgullo de una chica ¡Y menos si esta armada!_

Pensó mientras la miraba entrecerrar los ojos y acomodar su espada en su cintura. Le conviene guardarse sus comentarios cuando este cerca de ella. Puede pasar de una mujer serena a una fiera en solo un segundo.

– B-bueno… quería preguntarte… – jugo con sus dedos y pensó en una de las muchas preguntas que tenía en mente ya que solo tiene una oportunidad – ¿Por qué tuviste a Haru?

– ¿Qué?

– ¡E-ESPERA! – él fue rápidamente a su lado y puso sus manos sobre la rubia al verla poner sus manos en su espada, pero ese acto hizo que esta le diera un gesto fulminante. La soltó de inmediato y se alejó de ella – ¡GOMEN! Solo digo que… que eres muy joven

– ¿Es un crimen ser joven? – se cruzó de brazos.

– S-solo digo, tú tienes como dieciocho o diecinueve años y Haru tiene cuatro, casi cinco… – trago saliva – El Duque te embarazo a los catorce o quince años ¿No?

Debió tocar un nervio sensible porque la vio apretar los puños con fuerza y también noto que apretaba la mandíbula. Sin duda se reprimía para no acabar con él. Después de todo, le dijo que podía hacerle solo una pregunta, y agradecía a todos los dioses que no lo atacara.

– Pudiste haberlo abortado en ese entonces ¿No? – él sorprendió a la rubia – tú eras una adolescente cuando te embarazo y por lo que he escuchado, algunas de las mujeres afectadas se suicidaron y otras abortaron, pero tú no… ¿Por qué?

Observo a Rindo que su mirada se desvió al suelo y escucho el golpe de su pie mientras parecía decidir entre contestarle o no. No sabía porque le hizo esa pregunta. Pudo haberle dicho en ¿Cómo era realmente Sateriasis cuando estaba fuera del ojo del público? o ¿En qué momento fue secuestrada? Porque algo que aun recordaba, era en que no había muchos detalles en algunos carteles de "se busca".

El de muchas mujeres aparecían sus fotos, nombres, edad, ocupaciones y los lugares que se les vio por ultima vez. Pero en algunos solo decían sus nombres y uno que otro tenía ocupaciones.

Y el de Rindo era uno de ellos.

– Yo…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz de Rindo en un tono muy suave y apenas perceptible.

– Quería hacerlo – su cara se volvió sombría – yo no quería germinar al hijo de Venomania

Se quedó un poco rígido ante esa respuesta. Si su memoria no le fallaba ella antes era una monja y se suponía que las que veneran a dios sabían que el aborto es un pecado.

Pero ella fue violada por Venomania y al ser monja su castidad era su tesoro más preciado. Si lo pensaba bien, era lógico que ella pensara en el aborto, ya que el ser monja, ser abusada sexualmente por mucho tiempo y descubrir que estaba esperando un hijo de su abusador debió ser muy duro para ella.

Tampoco le habría sorprendido si pensara en el suicidio.

– Entonces ¿Por qué lo tuviste?

– Bueno… – cerro los ojos mientras suspiraba – alguien muy importante para mí me dijo que si lo hacía, me arrepentiría después – abrió un poco los ojos para mirarlo – y tenía razón, ahora… – se abrazó a si misma – el solo pensar en no tener a mi bebé, me asusta

Todo se quedó en silencio entre ellos dos. Len procesaba lo que le dijo la rubia mientras que esta le dio la espalda y se acercó a la puerta.

– Si me disculpas – abrió la puerta de la oficina – Haru me está esperando – miro el mueble partido a la mitad – y también, te comprare otro nuevo

.

Cuando Rin cerró la puerta de su habitación temporal suspiro mientras inclino la cabeza hacia atras. Decirle a alguien su verdadero nombre y parte de lo que le ocurrió en su vida no fue algo que estaba en sus planes.

Su idea principal era en que ella y Haru se instalaran en Rolled en donde estarían a salvo de los Levin y podrían vivir tranquilos. Según se confirmó en Lucifenia, los Levin no pueden hacer daño a los que estuvieron involucrados en el evento de Venomania y a la descendencia que tuvo con ellas si estaban ahí gracias a un terrible incidente años atrás.

Pero ellos no se rinden tan fácil.

Incluso si no pueden matar a las que estuvieron involucradas ni a su descendencia, no quiere decir que no puedan hacer daño de otras maneras.

Ellos son como buitres. Esperando pacientemente antes de "comer".

Le había costado mucho el evadir a los de la secta Held y Levia en la frontera de Elphegort y Lucifenia. Pero eso no importaba ahora. Mientras ellos dos estén en Lucifenia estarán bien.

– Okaa-san

Bajo la mirada y observo al peli-morado que cargaba su perla acercarse hacia ella. Al tenerlo frente a ella vio que tenía una expresión melancólica.

– Gomen Okaa-san… olvidé ponerme la peluca, pero creí que eras tú – su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció – pero solo era un hombre parecido a una mujer que dejo algo sobre la mesa

Cuando dio un paso hacia él lo miro cerrar fuertemente los ojos mientras se encogía de hombros y temblaba aún más. Ella siguió acercándose. Aunque el peli-morado no podía verla podía sentir que estaba frente a el y espero el impacto.

Pero al no sentir nada lentamente abrió los ojos y sus orbes morados se agrandaron cuando vio a su madre.

Ella tenia un rostro realmente triste. Sus ojos estaban brillando por las lágrimas que apenas podía contener. Cuando abrió la boca para preguntarle porque estaba triste, ella se puso de rodillas y lo atrapo en un fuerte abrazo. Sintió una mano acariciar tiernamente sus largos cabellos morados, que eran acompañados de suaves besos mientras sentía algunas gotas caer en su cabeza. Sin darse cuenta, el también empezó a llorar.

Luego de apartar sus propias lágrimas, tomo a Haru en sus brazos y se sentó en su cama. Ella lo aparto un poco de su pecho y con delicadeza quito con su dedo índice las lágrimas que seguían deslizándose por sus regordetas mejillas.

Al lograr que dejara de llorar lo abrazo un poco más fuerte.

– Haru… perdóname – dijo con voz lastimera.

– Ya lo hice mamá – dijo con voz suave y feliz.

– Aun no es suficiente

Se quedaron así por un tiempo hasta que escucho suaves ronquidos y vio al peli-morado que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos. Ella podía escuchar lo que decía entre sueños, ella escuchaba "Okaa-san" "jugar" "comer" mientras se acercaba más a ella. Sus ojos azules brillaron con felicidad. Sin embargo, sintió tristeza al recordar todo lo que tuvo que pasar para darse cuenta de lo mucho que ama a su hijo.

Cuando sus ojos cayeron en la mesa y sobre esta estaba un sobre, con cuidado de no despertar a su hijo, se levantó y una vez que lo tenía en su mano derecha retomo su posición anterior.

– _¿Cómo es posible que un trozo de papel de tantos problemas? –_ pensó con molestia.

Con cuidado acomodo a Haru a su lado y puso su cabeza en su regazo miro nuevamente la carta en sus manos y vio que tenía escrito las primeras letras de su nombre y al darle la vuelta sus ojos se ensancharon al ver el sello que estaba en la cera que mantenía cerrado el mensaje.

Con rapidez rompió la cera, saco el papel y empezó a leer el mensaje. Con cada palabra que leía sus ojos se agrandaban por la sorpresa, hasta reducirse a una mirada sombría.

Al leer el último párrafo de la carta ella apretó con fuerza el papel.

.

Había pasado unas tres horas desde que hablo con Rin. Poco tiempo después de que esta saliera de su oficina llego Meito con unos papeles, solo para gritar de asombro cuando vio su mueble partido a la mitad. Luego de darle una excusa (que ni el mismo creería) decidió atender los papeles que el castaño le trajo. El trato de despejar su cabeza tratando de sacar los cálculos de lo que se debe gastar y lo que puede esperar para el siguiente mes. Pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara, no podía sacarse esa conversación de su cabeza.

Tal vez fue un poco insensible al preguntarle de algo tan delicado como preguntarle porque decidió tener a Haru. Después de todo, si estuviera en su posición también estaría molesto.

Dejo los papeles a medio terminar sobre la silla y fue en dirección a la habitación de la rubia. El recorrido se le hizo eterno. Pero le dio tiempo para ensayar lo que tiene que decir. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba frente a su puerta.

– Rind-… quiero decir, Rin ¿Estás ahí?

 _Silencio._

– Se que no es un buen momento, y lo que menos quieres ahora es verme, pero quiero que me escuches

 _Silencio._

– Te lo diré de todos modos, lamento haber sido un poco indiferente en cuanto a tu situación, debí pensarlo mejor antes de preguntarte algo tan personal

 _Silencio._

– ¿Rin?

Su mano que estaba por agarrar el picaporte no llego a su destino cuando una ventisca abrió la puerta por él. Lentamente entro en la habitación y descubrió que no había rastro de Rin o de su niño por ningún lado. Sus cosas estaban ahí, pero ellos no. Cuando estaba por salir del cuarto, sus ojos vieron una hoja de papel arrugada sobre la mesa.

Cuando se acerco y la tomo supo que debía ser la carta que le dio Piko para ella. Miro con confusión el papel. Pero con forme sus ojos miraban las letras que estaban escritas, lentamente sus ojos se abrieron por el horror.

.

– ¡Akaito, Yuma!

El pelirrojo y el peli-rosa miraron a su jefe que parecía haber visto un fantasma. Lo más probable es en que provocó la ira de Rin. Esa mujer es la perfecta personificación del mismo miedo.

– ¡¿Han visto a Rin y a Haru?!

Bien, eso fue raro. Era muy extraño que pidiera de la nada el paradero de la rubia. Ellos sabían que Len como todos los demás hombres (excepto por Meito y Luki) le tenían pavor a esa mujer. Su mirada aterradora petrificaría hasta el más valiente por el miedo y su belleza. Tal vez la soledad por fin le afecto y lo volvió masoquista.

Pero al escuchar el segundo nombre supusieron que debía tratarse del niño que habían escuchado con el que llego.

– Ellos se fueron a Calgaround hace casi dos horas y media

Los chicos miraron a un muchacho rubio mostaza con ojos del mismo color. Nero se acercó a ellos cuando los escucho mencionar a Rin. En ese momento Meito, Luki y Mikuo se acercaron para hablar con Len sobre lo que se gastara en la despensa y las reparaciones de las puertas de las habitaciones 14 y 30 hasta que escucharon su plática.

– ¿De que hablan? – Luki le pregunto al pelirrojo.

– Yo apostaría a que de algo pervertido – Meito se cruzó de brazos.

– Conociendo a Akaito es más que seguro – Mikuo negó con la cabeza.

– Esta vez no – respondió el pelirrojo – Len busca a la Princesa del Hielo y Nero dijo que…

– No le digas a Rin así – Meito y Luki dijeron al unísono interrumpiendolo. A ellos no les gustaba el apodo que le dieron. Puede ser fría e insensible hacia muchos hombres, pero cuando hablaba con ellos mostraba su lado más amistoso. Ella había dicho que ellos le recordaban "a ciertas personas". Pero eso facilito el hecho de hacerse amigos de ella.

– Había dicho que Rin y ese niño partieron a Calgaround hace tiempo

– ¿Cómo lo sabes Nero? – dijo Yuma mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

– Ella vino corriendo con ese crío en sus brazos exigiéndome a su yegua – entrecerró los ojos – pero si no conociera a la Rin espeluznante, diría que, en vez de una orden, me suplicaba

Todos guardaron silencio ante la declaración del rubio. Lo que decía Nero era imposible. La Rin que en poco tiempo conocen jamás suplicaría y menos a un hombre, eso lo tenían muy claro como el cristal.

En cambio, Len solo se preocupó aún más. Era bien sabido que aquellos que son perseguidos por los devotos de Levin buscan refugio en Lucifenia o Elphegort. Pero había oído los chismes que son ciertos, de que los Levin se ocultan en las fronteras de Beelzenia que conectan a Lucifenia y Elphegort.

También, Elphegort no es tan seguro como lo es Lucifenia. Si alguien quiere vivir tranquilo sin ser discriminado debe cambiar su nombre y ocultar por todos los medios su historia. Si un niño como Haru es descubierto en el país de verde, sin duda será su fin y el de sus familiares.

La secta Levia y Held no se llevan muy bien, y eso a sido así por mucho tiempo, pero el "Evento de Venomania" parece haber hecho que se unieran, aunque sea un poco. Y lo sabe porque Mikuo una vez le dijo que en su último viaje a Elphegort en un pueblo llamado Yatski vio a gente de la secta Levia hablar con los Elphes sobre el problema de los "niños demonios".

– Disculpen

Dejo de pensar al escuchar una voz femenina detrás de él. Al dar la vuelta vio a una mujer de unos treinta años de piel pálida con los cabellos amarrados en dos coletas a los lados de su rostro que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus brazos de color malva y ojos de un tono un poco más oscuro, llevaba puesto un vestido hasta los tobillos de color blanco con holanes color lavanda y llevaba en sus brazos un conejo de peluche blanco.

– ¿Aquí es donde se hospeda Rindo Blume?

Len se quedó de piedra al escuchar el verdadero nombre de Rin. Le prometió que no le diría a nadie de eso con la única intención de seguir teniendo su cabeza en su lugar. Si ella se entera lo más seguro es en que no escuche nada de lo que diga. Miro a sus amigos que se mostraban confundidos por el nombre que dijo la señora frente a ellos.

El semblante de la mujer mostraba preocupación e impaciencia.

– Lo siento señora aquí no hay ninguna Rindo Blume, soy Akaito por cierto – dijo Akaito con un tono coqueto por la hermosa señora solo para recibir un golpe del castaño en la cabeza.

– Pero, me dijo que se estaba quedando aquí temporalmente – dijo en un tono de decepción mientras ignoraba al pelirrojo – dijo que viniera a esta posada luego de que yo terminara con mis pendientes

En cuanto menciono esas palabras, Len se alegró. Eso significaba que no tendría que preocuparse de ser decapitado en el momento más inesperado. Pero enarco una ceja en confusión.

 _¿De dónde conocía Rin a esta mujer?_

– ¿Quién es usted señora? – Yuma trato de animarla un poco.

– Soy Yukari Yuzuki y estoy buscando a Rindo Blume – apretó el conejo de felpa hacia su pecho.

– Pero señora Yukari ya le dijimos que no hay nadie en esta fonda que se llame así – trato de razonar el peli-rosa con ella.

– ¡Claro que sí! – exclamo para sorpresa de todos – ella es de cortos cabellos rubios, ojos azules, piel blanca como la nieve y sus labios son rojos como la sangre, en otras palabras, ¡Es muy hermosa! – todos (excepto Len) abrieron los ojos como platos ante las características mencionadas por Yukari.

– Esas características son las mismas que las de Rin – dijo Meito mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

– ¡Sí! – exclamo con una sonrisa muy brillante en su rostro – ¡Ella es! Es Rindo y ella me pidió como un enorme favor que no dijera su… verdadero nombre…

Todo se sumió en un incómodo silencio. Mikuo parpadeo dos veces.

– ¿Rindo Blume? Oigan, ¿No habíamos oído ese nombre antes? – enarco una ceja hacia Meito.

– Ahora que lo dices… si – se froto el labio inferior – cuando vivía en Rukolbeni escuche que muchos hombres y mujeres de todos lados iban a una de las ciudades de Asmodean para ver a una niña

– También escuche algo semejante cuando estaba en Enbizaka – Luki se cruzo de brazos – era raro que la gente de Jakoku fuera de tan lejos solo por una niña, creo que la ciudad a la que iban se llamaba Mystica

– Admito que Rin es la mujer más hermosa que haya visto, pero… – Yuma admitió a sus compañeros, pero fue interrumpido por Akaito.

– Pero es imposible que Rin y Rindo sean la misma – Akaito negó con la cabeza – porque la única Rindo Blume que he escuchado y que tiene tal fama fue… – se detuvo por un momento y al siguiente sus ojos se ensancharon mientras sus iris carmesíes se encogían. Lentamente los ojos de sus colegas se fueron agrandando al llegar a la misma comprensión que Akaito.

– ¡Imposible!

– ¡No puede ser!

– Ella… ¿Aquí?

– Y ese niño… ¿No creen que sea…?

–…

A Len no le gustaba a donde estaba yendo esto. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando fue interrumpido al escuchar un estridente "WAAAAAA" de parte de Yukari mientras corría en círculos.

– ¡QUE HICE! ¡QUE HICE! ¡QUE HICE! – repitió una y otra vez – ¡CON RAZÓN RINDO ME DIJO QUE NO DIJERA NADA! ¡RAYOS! ¡LO DIJE OTRA VEZ!

A todos los chicos les resbalo una gota de sudor de la frente al ver la extraña actitud de esa mujer.

– Yukari

La mencionada se detuvo y miro al rubio. Al ver a todos callados supuso que se trataba del líder.

– Si ella te dijo que le llamaras Rin… entonces ¿Sabes lo que le ocurrió? ¿No?

Para sorpresa de todos unas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas mientras su cara se volvía afligida mientras abrazaba con más fuerza el conejo de felpa.

– Fui una guardiana terrible… – más lagrimas salieron – por mis descuidos ella sufrió mucho

Len sabia que lo que estaba por decirle solo sellaría su destino. Pero no puede permitir que alguien inocente muera por culpa de los actos de otra persona, menos si puede evitarlo.

– Yukari… – mostro la carta que aun estaba en sus manos y se la entrego.

– ¿Qué es esto? – miro con curiosidad el papel.

– Es la prueba de que a Rin y a Haru… – frunció el ceño – les quedan menos de veinticuatro horas de vida

* * *

 **Sere breve porque ya es casi la una de la mañana y estoy cansada, solo quiero decir que gracias por su paciencia y que muy pronto actualizare el tercer capitulo.**

 **Ahora, el glosario.**

 **Rindo Blume: Una de las victimas de Venomania, era una monja hasta ser secuestrada por el. (no daré más detalles por ahora)**

 **Haru Blume: Hijo de Rindo Y Sateriasis/ Cherubim, (no daré más información por ahora)**

 **Calgaround: Ciudad de Elphegort que estaba situada a los pies de la Meseta Merrigod y residencia de la Noble Familia de Calgaround. En EC 100 los chamanes locales se interesaron en las Rosas Mesetas Greeonianas que crecían a los pies de la Meseta y crearon una medicina para dormir y un poderoso veneno a base de su raíz llamada Gift. Y también es el lugar en donde "Mikulia" hizo varios asesinatos usando el Gift.**

 **Asmodean: un estado en el continente Bolganio y una región de Evillious. Originalmente formaba parte del Imperio Beelzeniano pero obtuvo su independencia como consecuencia del asesinato del Duque Sateriasis Venomania casi un siglo después.**

 **Mystica: Un pueblo situado a los pies de las Montañas Nubladas. El clima es cálido y soleado todo el año, con grandes edificios y torres altas, el mercado de Mystica estaba repleto de diferentes productos para el comercio y múltiples tiendas. Ese pueblo fue uno de los afectados por los secuestros de Venomania.**

 **Jakoku: fundada como Jiyamataikoku, es un estado en el continente Bolganio en la región Akuna. Aunque estaba separado territorialmente lejos de la región Evillious, con el tiempo, fue abriendo sus puertos para comercializar y mantenerse en contacto con el resto del continente.**

 **Enbizaka: Una ciudad en el centro de Onigashima que se encontraba a lo largo de las laderas de los cerros. En su entrada había un puente antes del camino en la pendiente de la ciudad. Se convirtió en un centro para el comercio a partir de EC 832, y contenía numerosas tiendas y sucursales de firmas comerciales. En EC 842, sucedieron una serie de asesinatos que pusieron en pánico a la población local.**

 **Rukolbeni: La capital original de Beelzenia antes de ser trasladada a la Ciudad Imperial al oeste. Tendría un próspero negocio de vinos, con extensos cultivos de vid, y muchas tiendas de licores en las calles de la ciudad. Su producto principal sería la Tumba Sangre.**

 **Yatski: Un pueblo situado entre Aceid y el Lago de Atracciones, al norte del Bosque del Árbol del Milenio. Un poco al norte de la misma había un camino estrecho entre el acantilado peligroso que conducía hacia Aceid. El pueblo estaba bajo la jurisdicción de los Condes de la Familia Félix durante el siglo VI EC.**

 **Beelzenia: Conocido como el Imperio Beelzeniano, El país de rojo y país nacido bajo la luna nueva, era un estado de la región de Evillious en el continente Bolganio. Originalmente fue la mayor potencia imperial después de la destrucción del Reino Mágico de Levianta, que poco a poco perdió fuerza y se fraccionó a través de los siglos, llegando a ser eclipsado por el creciente Reino de Lucifenia.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y agradecería los reviews :3**


End file.
